Kate and Humphrey's Happy Life
by AlphaWolfDean120
Summary: It has been a month after the marriage of Kate and Humphrey and when the law was lifted. Kate get pregnant and Humphrey wants to find his parents. Will they come back to jasper or stay with Humphrey's parents. You'll just have to read to find out. Hope you enjoy. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey guys, Back with another story. the only thing i have to say is to enjoy and i hope you have fun reading. :D**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

I slowly started to wake and once i opened my eyes i saw kate sitting at the den entrance looking out in the forest.

I then walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Kate, You ok?" I asked.

"Yea, i'm fine." She said.

"C,mon Kate, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just want to ask you something, but i don't feel that comfortable asking you it." She said.

"Kate, you can ask me anything." I said.

She then sighed. "Humphrey, do you want to have pups?" She asked.

As soon as she asked that i then pinned her to the ground.

"Kate, i've been wanting pups since we became mates." I said. "I was just waiting for you to ask me the same thing."

"Well, i have a little suprise for you." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"This." She said as she pulled me in and locked me into a kiss.

Once we finished the kiss we then went out and had a little date.

 **-The Next Day-**

 **Kate's P.O.V**

I had just woke so i slowly opened my eyes so i don't hurt them because every morning the sun always shines into the den. Once i opened my eyes i saw humphrey just laying in front of me with our noses touching.

"Goodmorning, sexy." He said.

I blushed. "Goodmorning, handsome." I said as we got back up on our paws.

"You think it worked?" He asked.

I then gave him a lick on the cheek. "Let's hope it did." I said.

"Well, i'm going to get some breakfast." He said.

"Ok, but be careful cause you don't even know how." I said.

"Don't worry, i've learned a thing or 2 watching you hunt." He said as he walked out the den.

While i was laying around waiting for Humphrey to get back i went to get a drink from the river by the den.

When i got to the river i was greeted by Garth and Lilly.

"Hey, sis" I said.

"Hi, Kate." Lilly said. "Wanna come join me and Garth in a game of tag?"

"No thanks. i'm just going to get a drink and come back to our den before Humphrey gets back with breakfast." I said.

"Well, ok then. see ya Kate." Garth said.

"Bye." I replied.

and with that we went our seperate ways.

 **-Few minutes later-**

Once i was done getting a drink i ran to a bush and threw up so i then went back to the den. Once i got back Humphrey was sitting by the caribou that he suprisingly caught with a look of sadness on his face. I then walked up and sat next to him.

"Humphrey, You ok?" I said in a worried tone of voice.

"Yea, i'm alright." Humphrey said.

"You sure, because it don't look like it." I said.

He then sighed. "Kate, do you remember the day we met?" He asked.

"Of coarse i do, it was when we were pups." I said.

"Well, i was relocated from my home in Montana." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea, i was just thinking about my parents." He said. "I just want to see my parents again."

I felt bad for him cause it's been 3 years since we first met.

"Humphrey?" I said.

"Yea?" He asked.

"How about we leave first thing tomorrow morning and find your parents." I said.

He then looked up at me. "Really?" He asked.

"I'm positive." I said.

He soon had a face of joy.

"Thanks, Kate." He said. "I'm glad that your always there for me."

"No problem." I said. "C,mon let's eat this thing."

And with that we went to chewing on the caribou. Once we were done eating we licked each others face to clean our faces.

"Oh, and i was thinking." I said. "Do you want to go see my mom to see if i'm pregnant or not?"

"Sure." He said.

and with that we went to go see my mom.

 **-Few Minutes Later-**

We had just got to the entrance of my parents den and walked inside.

"Hey, mom." I said.

"Hello, Kate and Humphrey." My mom said. "What brings you two here?"

"Well, we just wanted to have a pregnancy test cause we mated last night cause we want pups." Humphrey said.

"Well, ok then." My mom said.

 **-Few Minutes Later-**

"Well, Congrats you two." She said. "Kate, your pregnant."

"Thanks, Eve." Humphrey said.

"Anytime you two." My mom said.

"Oh, and mom." I said. "Can we leave first thing tomorrow to find his parents."

"Sure." She said. "Just be back here in a week, if you go longer you might not make it back."

"Ok but, we just want to live with his parents cause he was relocated and that was how we met in the first place." I said.

"Well, ok." She said. "Looks like i don't have to take care of my daughter anymore."

She then faced Humphrey.

"Humphrey, Can you take care of Kate." She said. "I don't want to lose my first daughter."

"Don't worry Eve, I will guard her with my life." He said.

It then started to get late.

"C,mon Humphrey, it's getting late." I said.

"Ok." He said.

And with that we left back to the den.

"Sure is a beutiful night." He said.

"Yep." I said.

"But it's not as beutiful as you." He said.

I blushed. "I'm glad that you love me." I said.

"And i'm glad you love me back." He said.

We had just got to the entrance of our den and went inside. Humphrey had just laid down in his usual spot so i laid down and pressed up against him.

"Goodnight, Kate." He said. "I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too."

And with that we drifted asleep.

 **A.N: Well that was a good start for the story. Troy Groomes if you read this i just want to say thank you for all the support you have done me and same thing for all you other people so anyways i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see ya in the next one.**

 **A &OFanatic12 Out.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Founding of Lost Family

**A.N: Sup peoples, here is the next chap of this so i hope you enjoy and same thing as last version. they get to montana in only one chapter so there is a few cliff hangers so i hope you enjoy it.**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

I had just woke up so i slowly opened my eyes and when i did, all i saw was Kate still asleep.

I then started to nudge Kate to wake her up, she then started to groan and stir.

"What is it, Humphrey?" She said with her eyes still closed.

"It's time to go." I said.

"Go where?" She asked as she was opening her eyes.

I laughed. "You really don't remember, do you?" I said.

"No i don't." She said.

"I'll give you a hint, we are going to find someone." I said.

Her eyes then shot open and she then got back up on her paws.

"You could've just told me." She said.

"I thought you still knew we were going to montana." I said.

"Sorry, i forget things sometimes." She said.

"I'm pretty sure i knew that." I said.

"I'm sure you did cause we've known each other since we were pups." She said.

"C'mon Kate, the faster we go, the earlier we'll get there." I said.

"Ok." She said as we walked out the den entrance.

As we were walking through the forest i started to speak up.

"Kate, remember the other thing?" I asked.

"What other thing?" She asked.

"It involves pups." I said.

"Yea, i know i'm pregnant." She said. "You don't have to remind me."

"Yea, i know i don't have to." I said. "I was just testing you."

She laughed. "Well, i'm not in the mood to answer questions, but i am in the mood to be with the love of my life." She said.

"Hmm, i wonder who that could be?" I said in a joking tone of voice.

"Well, it's someone you know more than me and is grey furred." She said.

"I know this one, It's me." I said.

As soon as i said that she pinned me to the ground and gave me a passionate kiss.

As soon as we stopped the kiss she then spoke up.

"I love you, Humphrey." She said.

"I love you too." I said.

So we then went back to walking.

 **-Few hours later-**

 **Kate's P.O.V**

We have been walking for about a few hours and we think we just got passed the Canada-U.S Border so we must be in Montana.

We had just came up to a vast valley as far as the eye could see with a river going through it.

"Woooowwwww." I said.

"Man, it's been a while since i saw these beutiful sights." Humphrey said. "But their not as beutiful as you."

I then blushed so he then gave me a lick on the cheek that made me blush even more.

"Kate, you have blood on your face." He joked.

"Ha-Ha, very funny." I said in sarcasm.

"I detect sarcasm." He said trying to act like a robot. **(A.N: Like BT said in "TitanFall 2" and yes i did pre-order it.)**

"Humphrey, stop joking around and let's find the den." I said.

"Find who's den?" A voice said behind us.

once we turned around we saw a male wolf with icy-blue eyes like humphrey and also his blueish-grey fur but with a few streaks of silver.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The wolf then stared at us. "The names Dallas, but other wolves call me Dally." **(A.N: Yes i did bring one of the characters from "The Outsiders" don't judge me.)**

"Well, my names Humphrey, and this is my mate Kate." Humphrey said.

"Wait, did you just say your name was Humphrey?" Dally asked.

"Umm, yea i did. Do i know you?" Humphrey asked.

"Don't you remember me? Your Brother?" Dally asked.

"B-Brother?" Humphrey said confused. "I don't remember having one."

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

I was confused at what was happening but then it hit me.

"Ohh, now i remember." I said.

"See, i told ya." He said.

He then leaned towards me.

"Wow, you sure got a nice one." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I said as i smiled at Kate.

"Anyways, do you know where mom and dad is?" I asked.

"No i don't, i've been looking for them too." He said.

"Why? Don't you live with them?" Kate asked.

"I was until i was relocated to washington." He said.

"Well, let's go find mom and dad." I said.

 **-About 2-3 Hours later-**

 **Kate's P.O.V**

We had just saw the den in the distance so Humphrey and Dally started to run but i had to keep a light jog because every time i try to run i feel sick in my stomach.

I had just caught up with Humphrey and Dallas.

"This is it." Humphrey said.

"Well, let's go then." Dally said.

As we were about to enter, Dallas faced us.

"Ok, you two stay here." He said. "I want to make it a suprise."

We then nodded in agreement and with that he went in.

"Hey mom and dad." He said in the den.

"DALLAS!" We heard two wolves yell in the den.

"Yea, it's me and i have a little suprise for you guys." He said.

"What?" We heard a female say.

"Hey guys, come in here." Dally called.

And with that we went in the den.

When we came in we saw a muscular male with the same looks as Humphrey but with teal eyes, and we also saw a slim female with Humphrey's looks as well but with white paws and ear tips, she also had Humphrey's icy-blue eyes.

"Dally, who are these two?" The male asked.

"Mom, Dad. Remember Humphrey?" He said.

"Humphrey?" They said suprised.

"Hey mom, Hey dad." Humphrey said.

The female then jumped up and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you guys so much." He said.

"We've missed you too, it's good to have you back." The female said.

She then went back to where she was sitting, and that was when she saw me.

"Humphrey, whos this?" The male said.

"Mom, Dad. this is my mate, Kate." Humphrey said.

"Well, nice to meet you. My names Taylor, and this is my mate, Tom." The female said.

"Nice to meet you, too." I said.

"Well, it's getting late. we can catch up tomorrow." Tom said.

"Ok." Everyone said.

So with that everyone found a place to sleep. Dallas laid next to the entrance, me and Humphrey laid in the back corner, and Taylor and Tom laid in the other back corner.

Me and Humphrey said our goodnights and drifted to sleep.

 **A.N: Well this chap went great and i hope to keep having your support forever and always. see ya peeps**

 **A &OFanatic12 Out.**


	3. Chapter 3 The New Life in Montana

**A.N: Hey guys back with chap 3 and i hope you enjoy. :D**

 **Kate's P.O.V**

I had just woke up thinking i had alpha duties and as i was about to leave i had just remembered i was in montana, and i wouldn't be able to do my duties anyways since i'm pregnant.

 **(A.N: Oh and guys i forgot to put the part of Humphrey and Kate telling his parents she was pregnant so just pretend they already did.)**

I then started to go lay back down but a better idea came to my mind. I could tackle Humphrey to make him wake up.

I then got into my jumping stance so i counted to 3 then jumped.

He then grunted as i hit him. "Owwww, What happened?" He said and when he saw me he then wanted to tackle me.

When he did, i was pinned by him.

"You crazy, crazy Alpha." He said.

I laughed. "Sorry, i was just in the pranking mood." I said.

He then got off me. "Well, next time. don't do it cause that really hurt." He said.

"Sorry." I said as i then got a sad look on my face cause i felt alot of guilt.

He then gave me a kiss. "It's ok, Kate. I forgive you." He said.

And then we noticed no-one was in the den.

"Looks like we have the den to our selves." He said.

I laughed. "Yea." I said.

We then went outside to sit and admire the sights. As we were sitting i then leaned my head on his sholder.

"I love you, Kate." He said.

"I love you too, Humphrey." I replied.

And that was when Tom started to walk up.

"Good morning, dad." Humphrey said.

"Morning son, Kate." Tom said.

"Goodmorning, Tom." I said. "Sleep well last night?"

"Yea i did, you?" He said.

"I slept great, due to this handsome omega right here." I said as i was looking at Humphrey.

He then blushed and then Tom spoke up.

"Wait, Omega?" Tom said. "I thought you two were alphas."

"Well, I'm an Alpha. He's an Omega." I said.

"How?" He asked.

So me and Humphrey then told him from when we got to Idaho to when we got back to Jasper Park, and how the law was lifted from our pack.

"Wow, you two must have been through alot lately." He said.

"Yep." Humphrey said.

So then Taylor started to come up.

"Taylor, you will never believe this," Tom said. "Kate's an Alpha, but Humphrey's an Omega."

"What, How?" Taylor asked.

So then Tom started to tell her the entire story we told him.

"Well, i'm proud you get to be with our son." She said. "He is very protective over his loved ones."

"Well, i've known that cause we've been married for a month or so." I said.

"Kate, i found a place that you should see." Humphrey said.

"Ok." I said as we then started to walk towords the forest.

 **-few minutes later-**

Once we got there it was beutiful. There was a glistering lake with a water fall and it had just gorgeous sights too.

"Humphrey, when did you find this place?" I asked.

"Oh, i found it when i was still living with my parents." He said.

I then gave him a lick on the cheek. "Well, thank you for showing me this." I said.

"Anything, to keep my mate happy." He said with the smile i always loved.

Then i looked down at my stomach noticing it had grown a bit since we left Jasper.

"Looks like the pups had grown a bit." He said.

I then looked back up at him.

"Yes they have." I said. "I'm glad i'm going to have a family with you."

"And i'm happy that i'm going to have one with one sexy wolf." He said.

As soon he said that, i blushed so hard my entire face was red.

"Ha-Ha, you are so red." He said.

"I guess i am." I said as my face then went back to it's original color.

"You wanna take a swim?" He asked.

"Humphrey, you know i can't swim when i'm pregnant." I said. "It's sorta like the thing where you wait an hour after eating but i have to wait for the pups to be born."

"Oh, well darn." He said as he then got a sad look on his face.

I then gave him a lick on the cheek. "It's ok, Humphrey." I said. "We will be able to when these darn things are born."

He soon got a smile on his face. "Thanks, Kate." He said. "You always know how to make me happy."

I then gave him a warm smile. "That's what mates are for." I said.

And the sun soon started to set.

"C'mon, Humphrey." I said "It's getting late."

So we then started to walk back and went inside the den. Once we got inside Dallas was there.

"Where have you been, bro?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh, i just wanted to walk around for a bit." Dally said. "That's all."

"Well, were gonna go ahead and go to bed." I said.

"Alright, goodnight you love birds." He said.

"Goodnight, bro." Humphrey said.

So we then laid down in the spot that we slept in last night. As soon Humphrey laid down i laid next to him and pressed up against him.

"Goodnight, Kate." He said. "I love you."

"Goodnight." I replied. "I love you, too."

So we then drifted asleep.

 **A.N: Hey guys, sorry it was late on timing i had church yesterday and i had detention today, and i'm not going to tell you what i did. I will have the next chapter be longer, well i'll try. xD**

 **A &OFanatic12 Out.**


	4. Chapter 4 P1

**A.N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to get started on this. My pet wolf Kate is gonna have pups in 2 weeks. They might be born when you read this or maybe just 1 week. (DATE: 11-13-16) So anyways i hope you enjoy. :D (P.S: You can find my pet wolves info on my profile page)**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V in his dreams**

I was running back to the den hearing my mom yell that the pups are coming so i started running immediately cause i was hunting for me and Kate.

 **-Few Minutes Later-**

I had just got to the den entrance so i walked in and sat down next to Kate.

"I'm here babe." I said.

"I can see that, I'm just in alot of pain." Kate said.

"Here, you can press down on my paw so it helps the pain." I said as i put my paw next to her.

"T-Thank you." She said as she put her paw on mine.

Then my mom walked in and sat next to us.

"Ok Kate, Just like we practiced. Push and breathe" My mom said.

As Kate was giving birth to our pups, she was pressing down on my paw very hard and it hurt alot too, so i tried not to yelp.

When she was done i looked down at her with a smile but it then turned into a face of horror. Kate was lying on the floor motionless and pale, and there was alot of blood too.

My mom then came up to her and checked for a pulse and there wasn't, then she checked if she was breathing and she wasn't.

"She-She's dead." My mom said.

"No, No no no no no. She can't be dead." I said not believeing it.

"I'm sorry but, she's gone." She said.

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

"No, No no no no no no. NO!" I kept repeating as i then jumped up.

I was panting heavily. "It was a dream, It was just a dream." I said.

"Hey, You ok?" I heard a voice behind me ask.

When i turned around i saw Kate laying there eyes wide open, so i then ran to her and hugged her.

"Your ok." I said.

"Of coarse i'm ok, why wouldn't i be?" She asked.

"Oh, Kate. it was horrible, you died after giving birth to our pups." I said as i then started to cry.

She then brought me in and gave me a hug. "It's ok. I would never go out on you like that." She said trying to comfort me.

I then started to hug her back. "I just don't want you to leave me." I said still crying.

"Don't worry, i won't leave you." She said. "I love you way too much for me to leave you."

I then stopped crying. "Thanks Kate, it means alot coming from you." I said.

She then nuzzled me. "Just remember that i'll always be there for you." She said. "I don't want my mate to be sad."

"I don't want you to be sad either." I replied.

She then pinned me to the ground and started licking me so much that i started to laugh so hard that i couldn't stop.

"S-Stop it!" I said. "I-I can't b-breathe."

She then stopped. "You ok?" She asked worried.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said as i then pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss.

When we finished the kiss, i spoke up. "Love ya, Babe." I said.

"I love you, too." She replied.

We then got back up on our paws. "Breakfast?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm starving." She said.

"Ok." I said as i walked out the den entrance.

 **Kate's P.O.V**

As i was waiting for Humphrey to get back, I heard a twig snap out side so i wanted to investigate.

As i got out the entrance i was pinned by someone and i recognized it to be Dally.

"Oh, sorry Kate. I thought you were a intruder to my parents territory." Dally said.

"Don't sweat it, Dallas. We all misunderstand things." I said.

"True." He said.

"Where is Tom and Taylor, anyways?" I asked.

"Oh, they went to see their friends." He said.

"Ok." I replied.

Then Humphrey started to get back with a huge male caribou.

"Wow." was all i said as i saw the caribou.

"Nice job, Bro." Dally said.

"Thanks." Humphrey said.

"Looks like your on your way to being a beta." I said smiling.

He laughed. "Yea." He said.

"Well, I'm gonna go." Dally said. "Mom and Dad gave me my own den, so i'm gonna spiff it up a tad."

"Ok, See ya." Humphrey said.

"Bye." Dally replied as he started to walk away.

"Shall we?" Humphrey asked.

"Yea, I'm so ready to put my jaws into that." I said.

We then started to walk back into the den but Humphrey wanted to drag the caribou, So he did.

Once we got in, we went right ahead and ate the caribou.

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

As we finished eating, we licked each others face clean.

"Dang, That was good." He said.

"Yea, you got the good one." I said.

He laughed. "I guess i did." He replied.

"Any plans for today?" I asked.

"Nah, i thought we could just lay around and be lazy." He said.

"Now, i agree with that." I replied.

Humphrey then went to our spot and laid down with me against him.

We soon fell asleep.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed and this is going to be a 2 part chapter. If you want to be one of my friends, You can add me on roblox or xbox. I will have the names on my account page.**

 **Anyways i hope you enjoyed and see ya peeps in the next one.**

 **A &OFanatic12 Out.**


	5. Chapter 4 P2

**Sup peoples, Hope you are having a great december so far. I'm here with Part2 of Chap4 So have a fun time Reading and ENJOY!**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

I was sleeping until i felt someone tap my back, When i opened my eyes i looked to see if Kate was the one but she wasn't cause she was still sound asleep. I then went back to sleep but i felt the tapping again. I then figured out where the tapping was coming from, The pups were probably kicking. I then started to nudge Kate to wake her up.

She then started to groan and stir. "What is it, Humphrey?" She said as she opened one of her eyes.

"I wan't you to wake up." I replied.

"Why?" She asked as she opened her other eye.

"I miss seeing your golden brown eyes." I said. "I want to be companied by someone who is awake."

"Ok." She said as she got up on her paws.

We then noticed it was mid-day.

"Wow, we slept a while." I said.

"Yep, So much for being lazy." She said.

I laughed. "Yea, you ain't lying." I said.

We then heard a twig snap outside.

I went to investigate the twig snap, when i got out, i couldn't believe my eyes. Garth and Lilly was walking past the den.

"Garth, Lilly?" I said.

As soon they saw me, i was pinned by Lilly.

"Bestie!" She yelled.

I laughed. "Hey, Lilly." I said.

Then Kate came out the den.

"Lilly, Garth?" She said.

Garth then spoke up. "H-Hey K-Kate." He studdered.

"Lilly, why is garth studdering?" I asked.

"Oh, Garth started studdering yesterday after-noon." She said. "We really don't know why though."

"Oh." Kate said.

"Well, why are you guys so far south?" I asked.

"W-We just w-wanted to have a l-little vacation." Garth said.

"And on our trip, we find you guys here." Lilly added.

"True." Kate said.

"W-Well, we better g-get going." Garth said.

"Yea, we promised mom and dad that we'll be back in a week." Lilly said. "We don't want to break a promise."

"How far south are you going?" Kate asked.

"J-Just depends on l-lilly." Garth said.

"Ok, happy travels." I said.

"Thanks, oh and have fun with your parents." Lilly said.

"I will, while also being with my sexy mate." I said when i then looked at Kate.

She then started to blush as Lilly and Garth started to leave.

"Shall we?" I asked.

She blushed a bit more. "We shall." She replied as we started to walk back in the den.

We found a deer laying in a corner and saw a note written in the dirt. It was just a note from my parents, saying that they got the deer for us.

"Aww, how sweet of them..." Kate said.

"Yea, my parents was always there for me and dally back then." I said. "But i do the same to you, don't i?"

She giggled. "Well, you are the man of our soon to be family." She said.

I laughed. "Yea." I said."C'mon, let's eat this thing."

We started to chow down on the deer that my parents got for us, and buried the left overs outside. It was starting to get late and we decided to call it a night. I laid down in our spot with Kate beside me and our tails intertwined.

"Night, Kate." I said. "I love you."

"Night, I love you too." Kate said as we then fell asleep.

 **Ok, good chapter after a long time... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always, Take care and good luck.**

 **A &OFanatic Out.**


End file.
